supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mundus (The Primordials)
Mundus is the first being Lucifer tortured and is considered the prototype for demon-kind. He is also the second and currently the only bearer of the Mark of Chaos. History The man who would one day be Mundus lived in Eden and had a happy life until Helel, recently succumbing to the Mark of Chaos, chose to appear to the human. Mundus was briefly honored to be in such a being's presence, right until Helel started to torture his soul. Helel transferred the Mark of Chaos onto Mundus to free himself of that burden and proceeded to torture him, resulting in the man's death and revival into a unique and highly powerful demon, a White Eyed-Knight of Hell. Mundus was considered a failed experiment by Lucifer when he found and tortured Lilith into the first "natural" demon, creating her without the Mark and purely through his own efforts. Additionally, Lilith had an inherent cruelty that Mundus ultimately lacked. Helel was soon banished from Heaven and took on the name Lucifer to distance himself from his former life, however, Mundus refused to let his tormentor forget what he lost and always referred to him as Helel to spite him. For many years, Mundus was content in Hell to punish damned human souls as he viewed that, since they were in Hell, to begin with, they deserved any punishment inflicted. Because the "true" demons also tortured these souls, Mundus felt a kinship with the White-Eyed Demons and Princes of Hell. One day, he found Lilith going beyond simple torture of human souls and was twisting them into demons. Mundus became disgusted with her and the other demons who also partook in the act. The White-Eyed Demons and Princes of Hell expressed confusion at his disgust, causing Mundus to finally confront the difference between himself and true demons. Realizing he did not have the power to forcefully stop the younger demons, Mundus left Hell disillusioned and hid from demons and angels on Earth. He started a life in exile long before the Apocalypse, away from the seemingly never-ending conflict between Angels and Demons. Present Day Mundus is currently living alone in Seattle, content to keep a low profile and preferring to not get involved in the conflicts between Angels and Demons. Mundus, going by the name Damon Thorn and working as a police officer in Seattle, was approached by the Winchesters who questioned him about the recent deaths in a parking garage. Mundus knew who the two brothers were and gave them enough hints to get them to investigate the area themselves, later watching their car leave Seattle before going back on call. Personality While most demons are sadistic and despise humanity, never passing up an opportunity to tempt and damn them, many people describe Mundus as a pleasant person to be around and who tries to help anyone he can. Mundus has a tremendous willpower, able to resist the Mark of Chaos ever since he was given it was forced upon him at the dawn of humanity. He has an intense hatred of Lucifer, who he only refers to as Helel, constantly reminding him of what he lost by defying his Father and attempting to corrupt humanity. Despite his hatred for Helel, he does not hate Gadreel and understands the Seraphim is a victim of the fallen Archangel just like him. Despite his status as the proto-demon, he doesn't like dealing with other demons after recognizing the difference between himself and them, as he views them as just proving Lucifer's point of humanity being broken, flawed, unworthy beings. They also remind Mundus of what his tormentor was originally trying to create when torturing him. Despite his relatively unchanged nature, Mundus now has great hubris and is capable of highly sadistic acts, though only when faced with fellow demons or creatures which remind him heavily of them. Part of his hubris comes from his great power and being essentially indestructible. Powers & Abilities As a White-Eyed' 'Knight of Hell and the bearer of the Mark of Chaos, Mundus is the most powerful demon in existence and much stronger than lesser demons and even considerably stronger than White-Eyed Demons, Knights of Hell, and Princes of Hell in every way. It was openly considered a fool's errand by Sin, an incredibly prideful being, and a fellow White-Eyed Demon, to fight Mundus with anything less than another White-Eyed Demon. Mundus is stronger than two White-Eyed Demons but weaker than two White-Eyed Demons and three Princes of Hell. Anything less than a Prince of Hell, such as Crowley or Black Eyed Demons, are considered worthless against him. * High Tier Cosmic Awareness: Mundus is very knowledgeable about most things in creation and knows about well hidden secrets such as the purpose of the Mark of Chaos, its powers and vulnerabilities, the dimension that the Eldritch Beings are located in, the ritual to absorb the residents of Purgatory into oneself, and the manner to gain power from the Word of God tablets. Mundus' knowledge far surpasses all other Demons and even some Angels and is second only to certain angels, Horsemen, Archangels, and the Primordial Beings. Despite being away from the conflict between heaven and hell for ages, Mundus knew who Sam and Dean Winchester were the moment he laid eyes on them. * Reality Manipulation: Mundus is able to alter reality to an extent while in the physical universe and to a much greater extent when in Hell. * Nigh-Absolute Immortality: Mundus is the first corrupted human soul to exist. Lucifer created him before Lilith and he has the potential to live forever. Mundus is also unkillable to anyone but two Primordial Beings as long as he holds the Mark of Chaos; using necro-kinesis in an attempt to kill him will merely pin Mundus in place until he can overcome it. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Mundus is unharmed by conventional weaponry and supernatural weapons, and due to holding the Mark of Chaos no one but two Primordial Beings can kill him without it being removed it first. ** Immunity: Mundus has a very high resistance, and even in some cases immunity, to several demonic weaknesses. As he is still in his original body, he cannot be affected by an exorcism spell. Things like a Devil Traps can only hold him for a short time. Ruby's Knife is unable to do anything more than annoy him briefly. Demon Blades, Angel Blades, Angel Swords, The Colt, and Archangel Blades can only bring him pain, with Demon Blades barely fazing Mundus when stabbed to the heart, whereas Lilith and Alastair are known to be hurt to a considerable degree when by similar artifacts. The personal weapons of the Archangels and The First Blade are also unable to kill him but will banish him. The Archangels personal weapons can instantly render him unconscious, but cannot kill him. Among all demons, Mundus is the only one capable of walking on Holy Ground without any effect occurring. He can do this because he has never turned human souls into demons or otherwise antagonized humanity. Mundus can also only be burned by Salt and Holy Water in vast quantities and can easily pass through salt. * Supernatural Perception: As a demon, Mundus can sense and perceive supernatural entities and events with ease, only stronger beings and certain spells affecting his vision. He is also aware of things not in his immediate vicinity. * Supernatural Concealment: Mundus is unusual among demons in that he doesn't leave a sulfur trail due to not returning to Hell for a great deal of time, eliminating the most common method that hunters have of locating demons. He is also able to walk on Holy Ground without any negative effects occurring. * Molecular Combustion: Mundus has the ability to cause most monsters and lesser demons to explode with a snap of his fingers, however, stronger demons and Alpha monsters can withstand this power with moderate injuries while Princes of Hell, White-Eyed Demons, Angels, and Leviathan are completely immune. * Demonic Contract: While Mundus is not a red-eyed demon, the King of the Crossroads, or the King of Hell, he is able to grant a human's wish in exchange for their soul within some constraints. This power clashes with his view of a not yet judged human soul and thus he is only willing to make deals to create an ironic punishment for humans beyond redemption. * Demonic White Light: Mundus can generate a burst of demonic light that is able to injure a Leviathan. Creatures familiar with angels and demons are able to detect the difference between his and an angel's light. * Demonic Smiting: Mundus can kill demons, monsters, and even low tier angels with a touch that generates a red light, unlike an angel's white one. He could even smite Demons as powerful as the Princes of Hell with this power. This power cannot work on anything stronger than a Seraphim and can only affect spiritual entities if they are possessing someone. * Demonic Exorcism: Mundus is able to forcibly evict even a White-Eyed Demon from its host, and then further exorcise said White-Eyed Demon back to hell vocally. * Super Strength: As a White-Eyed Knight of Hell, Mundus is the strongest demon in existence. He possesses immense levels of Superhuman Strength and is capable of easily overpowering regular Angels and Demons, as well as corrupted Nephesh,low-tier Leviathans, and even Tathamet's human form in single combat. It takes several high-tier demons fighting him at once to overwhelm Mundus. * Teleportation: Mundus can teleport almost anywhere in existence, including Heaven despite his status as a demon. * Telekinesis: Mundus has mastered telekinesis to a greater extent than any other demon, and proved able to casually overwhelm the King of Hell's use of it. * Hand-to-hand Combatant - While preferring to fight with weapons, Mundus is also considerably skilled in unarmed hand to hand combat. * Swordsmanship - Mundus is a highly capable and experienced swordsman. * Superhuman Resilience/indomitable will - Mundus possesses a very strong will, able to resist the corruption of the Mark of Chaos for centuries ever since he received it and could overcome the agonizing pain it inflicts on him with concentration. * Mark Infusion: Mundus, unlike Cain, can augment any blade he uses to be able to kill supernatural beings, and if a mundane weapon is'' '' of high enough quality it can gain slightly greater effectiveness than the First Blade. Mundus infused two demon blades with Mark's power, which augmented them to the point that they could kill a Leviathan. Equipment * Demon Blades (2): Taken from a conflict during the war between Heaven, Hell, and the Pantheons, Mundus now has this type of weapon on him. Vulnerabilities Mundus is powerful but has some demonic weaknesses and weaknesses specific to him. Beings * Primordial Beings: The first and most absolute beings in existence can effortlessly overpower and do anything to Mundus, but only two Primordials can kill Mundus due to the Mark of Chaos. * Amara: The Shard of Chaos can easily overpower Mundus. * Younger Horsemen: Mundus is unable to kill Famine, War, or Pestilence and they can defeat him with ease, however, they cannot kill him without removing the Mark of Chaos first. * Archangels: The Archangels can instantly outmatch Mundus, but they cannot kill him without first removing the Mark of Chaos. * Archreaper: The Archreaper can overwhelm Mundus, but cannot reap him without removing the Mark of Chaos. Malthael is able to send Mundus into the portion of Hell that is inescapable to demons who died twice; Due to Mundus being on his first demonic life he can escape after a few decades in Hell, or a few months on Earth. * Demiurge: Either Demiurge can easily overwhelm Mundus, but cannot kill him as they don't know how to remove the Mark of Chaos. * Eldritch Horrors: Mundus is unable to touch the Eldritch Horrors physically and cannot damage them with his Demonic White Light or Demonic Smiting powers. As they are equal to Archangels, the Eldritch Horrors can easily dominate Mundus, however, they cannot kill him due to the Mark of Chaos unless they transfer it to someone else. * High-Tier Angels: Seraphim and Grigori can physically overwhelm Mundus though they are unable to kill him and would have a difficult time outmatching him. * Amassed High-Tier Demons: While Mundus is much more powerful than any other Demon in existence, he can be challenged and even overwhelmed by several top-tier Demons working together. The combined strength of 2 White-Eyed Demons and 3 Princes of Hell proved capable of overwhelming Mundus. However, he is able to overpower both Sin and Dagon on his own. He was also unafraid to fight Crowley, Sin, and Legion, entirely unconcerned by the current King of Hell and two White-Eyed Demons, only viewing the situation as dangerous when the Princes of Hell arrived. * Leviathan: The first beasts can physically outmatch Mundus but are unable to kill him and would have a difficult time beating him. Mundus could overpower a low-tier Leviathan. * Nephesh: Like the Leviathan, any pure Nephesh could physically outmatch Mundus, but he can hold his own against them well for a time. Corrupted Nephesh are weaker than Mundus, as evidenced by his capacity to kill Belladonna. Objects * Personal Weapons of the Primordial Beings: Pagan's Sword, Death's Scythe, and Oberon's Staff are all able to kill Mundus despite the Mark of Chaos' protection. * Arch/Angel Blade/Swords: Weapons used by Heaven can harm Mundus, additionally, the [[Archangel's Personal Weapons (The Primordials)|'Personal Weapons of the Archangels']] can cause him such immense pain he is rendered unconscious instantly. * Demon Blades: While less effective than angelic weaponry, these blades are able to bring harm to Mundus, albeit barely. * Devil's Trap: Mundus can be affected by a Devil's Trap but will inevitably overcome it, additionally, bullets carved with a Devil's Trap pattern can immobilize him if he is shot by enough of them. * Holy Water: Mundus can be injured by holy water, but only a vast quantity of it. * Holy Fire: Flames made by igniting holy oil can badly harm Mundus. * Salt: This substance can sting Mundus, but only in vast quantities and he is able to pass through it relatively easily. * Mark of Chaos: The Mark that he holds can influence him, causing an agonizing pain in his arm and requiring intense concentration and willpower to hold the bloodlust it causes at bay. * Mark of Cain: If the Mark of Cain is transferred to Mundus the two Marks will destroy each other and release Chaos, with the being who held the two marks serving as his host. * The First Blade: The Mark of Cain empowered weapon is only able to harm Mundus, but despite the weapon's inability to kill him it will banish Mundus in a similar manner that an Angel Banishing Sigil does to Angels. Gallery darionleviathan.jpg| Mundus being pinned in place Double_Marked.jpg| Things reacting Trivia Mundus considers angels to be both his aunts/uncles and cousins at the same time, due to his status as a demon, which was a creation of Lucifer, and his origin as a human, who were made by God. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Knight of Hell Category:Archdemons Category:Strongest of Species Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters